


You + Me Makes Three

by clandestine_xo



Series: The Story of Our Lives [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Luminations XiuHan Week 2017 Day 5: Children





	You + Me Makes Three

_Help! Call me when you can! This is an emergency!_

He snorts at the screen, rolling his eyes at seeing several other messages sent in the span of minutes. He’s already figured that if the other was that coherent, the so-called crisis wasn’t something to truly worry about. It was just a 27-year old boy whining for attention.

He takes a leave from the others, shaking his phone in the air while walking towards the door as the only indication of how he’s spending his break time. He was a sucker, but who knew how many ridiculous messages he’ll get within an hour if he didn’t call Lu Han.

He holes himself in one of the smaller dance studios, hitting speed dial as soon as the door closes. The phone rings once before a frantic voice filters into his ear.

“I can’t believe they’re doing this to me,” Lu Han groans.

Minseok bites down on his bottom lip, preventing a snicker from bubbling up. He can practically hear the other pace around, hands pulling at his hair or palming at his face in exasperation. He settles for playing the worried friend, asking what was wrong.

“They want me to film with a kid.”

He waits for further explanation but nothing else comes. As he thought, the emergency was just a 27-year old boy wanting attention. He hums, “I don’t really see much of a problem.”

That was him trying to bring some sense into the conversation. For Lu Han, it was a cue to unload all his unfounded worries. By the time he reached the twentieth reason as to why he couldn’t work with kids, Minseok could no longer hold back his laughter.

“You do realize that you’ll be in a fully controlled environment, right?” he interjects. “Director, writers, film crew, acting coach… you name it and I’m sure they’ll help you handle whatever situation. Naptime tantrums included.”

The line goes quiet. He assumes that Lu Han is stewing on what he’s said, finally getting it through his thick head that there was no emergency about getting a movie script that has him acting alongside a toddler. The dejected sigh tells him he hasn’t succeeded fully, so Minseok tries to drive the point home a different way.

“Think of it as practice,” he says. “For the future.”

Lu Han breathes deeply, a short laugh making the other smile at the idea of having the crisis averted. “How many do you want?”

“One is good.”

“How about one boy and one girl, and a battalion of cats?”


End file.
